Suddenly A Concubine
by Countess Millarca
Summary: Kagome only wanted to save a few hanyou children from starvation and mistreatment. How she ended up as a potential concubine of the Western Lord when she was brought before him to answer for her supposed crimes was beyond her understanding. Semi PWP.
1. The Chubby Conquistador

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. All rights belong to Takahashi, Rumiko-sensei.**

**Word Count: 300**

Sesshoumaru eyed the female presented before him with confusion written all over his perfect features. What was his moronic retainer thinking when he chose _this _woman to join his harem? He could spend a whole day counting her bad attributes and it still wouldn't be enough to list them all. She was dirty, dressed in tattered rags, a bit on the chubby side; not even a beggar would lay his hands on her. Her face was hidden behind a mass of unruly curls, but maybe that was a blessing instead. Who knew what kind of hideous face she possessed? If one could bypass all these unappealing traits, there was something even worse. She was a _ningen miko. _This fact made her the least plausible candidate for a youkai's concubine.

"Jaken. Leave us." Sesshoumaru commanded the trembling imp, who had plastered himself to the floor. His lord was certainly enraged at the sight of the human miko and the powerful demonic energy made his skin crawl in trepidation.

"Yes, my Lord!" Jaken squawked, relieved to be excused. The temperature inside the elaborate chamber had reached frightening heights.

"You wish to enter the Western palace as a concubine?" The daiyoukai asked in an arctic voice filled with disdain.

The pathetic female dared to raise her head and pin him with a frosty glare. Her icy sapphire stare pierced through his stoic calmness. He had never encountered such strange coloring in human eyes before.

"Concubine? Screw you, you high born asshole. Your slimy toad brought me here to be judged for my supposed crimes against the West. Now, you want to fuck me before you rip me to shreds? Funny, I wouldn't have pegged you for that kind. You have that 'impotent' label written on your forehead!" The daring woman spat with vehemence.


	2. Uterus Unicorn

**Word Count: 300**

"Silence!" The Western Lord growled in warning, his face distorted in a demonic mask after the insulting words left her mouth.

"You are going to kill me anyway. Might as well bust your balls before I leave this world. Nobody said that dying can't be fun," the miko laughed in the face of danger with a shrug as if all this was tedious.

A scorching, crimson aura forced her to her knees as the daiyoukai approached the infuriating woman slowly. His claws clenched and twitched by his immense desire to silence the woman once and for all.

"State your previous crimes, miko. They will be added to your current ones. Death is the least of your concerns. For your mockery and disrespect, you deserve a far greater punishment." The daiyoukai snarled as he cast down golden orbs filled with the promise of torture.

"So, back to fucking me, aren't you? Surely, you can find a more original method of torture than that, Oh Great Dog General. A unicorn is more intimidating than what you've shown me so far," the woman taunted him without fear, her azure gaze burning in defiance.

"It would be a great service and reward to be allowed in this Sesshoumaru's chambers, onna. Do not flatter yourself with ridiculous assumptions," Sesshoumaru returned wryly. This woman had not cowered against his terrifying power. Youkai had begged for mercy when he had been in a far less lethal mood.

"Yeah, my poor sheath cries in agony for being denied your mighty sword, great conqueror. Let's get on with the punishment before you bore me to death." The miko laughed with contempt lacing her hoarse voice.

"What did you _do _to be brought here, woman? Answer me!" Sesshoumaru demanded, tired of her challenging attitude.

"I saved a few starving children."


	3. Caped Crusader

**Word Count: 300**

"Do not try to fool this Sesshoumaru, miko. This does not constitute as a crime." The daiyoukai argued logically as the suffocating aura faltered due to his confusion.

"If they are hanyou children apparently it does!" The woman replied dryly as she exhaled a sigh of relief now that she was not being assaulted by the burning youki.

"You are a miko. Why would you concern yourself with hanyou children?" Sesshoumaru asked, taken aback by her unexpected answer.

"They are defenseless children who were abandoned by ningen and youkai alike to hide their shameful transgressions. They have done nothing wrong to deserve such mistreatment. Your royal highness and the ningen lord of these lands should take responsibility for their fate!" She countered fiercely, her sapphire gaze full of rightful indignation.

"You would assume the mantle of their protector and wage war against the West for a handful of hanyou children?" Sesshoumaru asked, baffled by her absurd accusation.

"They are innocent souls who deserve kindness. Yet, you all shun them like they are lepers. You should feel ashamed of yourselves! Especially _you_!" The miko resumed her angry tirade unperturbed.

"Explain in words this one can understand, onna. My patience is not limitless and you are playing with fire." The daiyoukai growled in warning.

"One of these kids happens to be your blooded kin. You really should take better care of the unfortunate women who find their way into your bed, _daddy_!" The miko mocked him in a sing song voice.

"Impossible! This Sesshoumaru would have known had he fathered a bastard hanyou," the daiyoukai insisted with certainty. There was no possibility of such a thing ever having occurred without his knowledge.

"A…_bastard_? Oh, that's rich coming from you! You are definitely acting like more of a bastard than the poor boy!"


	4. He Who Must Be Obeyed

**Word Count: 300**

His thin control over his temper snapped the moment she finished her sentence. Before he even realized his actions, he had already sprung into action. He felt feminine curves plastered against his muscled chest as a beating pulse fluttered under the tight grip of his claws. However, he stilled at the sound of countless tiny objects hitting the ground after his assault. He chanced a glance downwards only to be surprised at what he discovered. Rice grains were lying on the floor, scattered all around them. He turned his attention back to the heaving woman only to become more shocked if that was even possible. Her dirty locks had been blown away by the force of his attack revealing a delicate face with angelic features. A pair of azure eyes was staring back at him defiantly as her plump lips were parted while she fought for breath.

So, this was the reason for her original chubby appearance and why she was brought here…She had been stealing food to feed her hanyou pack. A predatory smirk sneaked its way onto his lips as he let his other hand roam free over her curves, confirming his suspicion. Supple thighs, curved waist, full breasts. His exploration found no marring or deformity on her body. If she was dressed in clean clothes and bathed, she could very well be a stunning beauty.

"You wish for these children to be cared for, onna?" The daiyoukai asked in a low, husky growl mere inches from her trembling lips and her gaze widened at the erotic sound.

"Yes…" She whispered hoarsely, unable to escape his tight clutch. She had felt slender fingers traveling over her body searchingly. Much to her consternation, his coaxing youki had caused a rush of heat to gather in her lower stomach.

"Submit."


	5. Everlasting Gob-dropper

**Word Count: 300**

"Fuck!" She cursed, panting for breath, when she heard the harsh command.

"If you submit." A low rumble vibrated in his chest, causing her nipples to harden from the pressure of his unyielding body against hers at the sinful insinuation. He might not have used crude words, yet the sentence sounded dirty nonetheless. Her inner muscles tensed in anticipation of what was to come without her approval.

She fought against her body's treacherous responses until she felt his tight hold slacken and his claws removed from her person. Before she had time to relax though, it was replaced by something wet and rough carving a hot trail over the underside of her neck. A tongue, _his _tongue, her hazy mind provided her with the correct answer as she tilted her head back instinctively and exposed her sensitive flesh to him.

"Very well. This one accepts your submission, onna." Sesshoumaru chuckled darkly against her shivering skin, and her eyes widened in surprise at what his words implied.

'_That manipulative bastard! He did that on purpose so I would bare my neck to him! Licking all over me like I'm some kind of miko flavored candy!' _She fumed in outrage, but her inner musings were silenced by sharp fangs nipping at her chin teasingly.

She bit her lower lip to trap a long moan from escaping her throat, but he resumed his tortuous game unperturbed. Strong hands clutched at her dainty waist and she felt herself being lifted, her back grazing against the hard wall. She was left with no choice but to press her hands against his broad shoulders and wrap her bare legs around his sides for balance. Then she felt it again. The tongue, _his _tongue, circling around a hard nipple over the thin fabric of her tattered clothing.


	6. Danglin' Fury

**Word Count: 300**

The moan she had been trying to suppress finally escaped her lips in a needy sound as he bit down on the sensitive bud. Her thighs tightened around his ribs, seeking more friction between their bodies to alleviate the throbbing sensation between her legs, but she was released to land on the floor abruptly. Her moan transformed into a pained gasp and she raised glazed eyes to pin him with the obvious question.

"Don't tell me I hit the mark with my earlier comment? Are you truly impotent?" She asked aghast, clearly disappointed he had ceased his pleasurable ministrations. She had been reduced to a dangling puppet for him to tinker with and play at his leisure. Her previous ire returned with a greater force than before, and her reiki flared in accordance to her fury. Pure light engulfed her form in bright lights of radiance.

He loomed over her as he captured her delicate hand and guided it towards a lower part of his anatomy that stood out despite her remark. She felt the hard flesh burn hotly under her touch, renewing the fires of lust within her blood and erasing all signs of her previous anger. Slowly, he moved their entwined hands in slow strokes, rocking himself against them. Stroking his firm cock seemed an infinitely better choice than stroking her bruised ego at this point.

"Not impotent. Got it…" She breathed heavily as he continued to run her hand up and down his straining erection under the silky hakama.

"You are _dirty_. It is time for a bath." He ordered in a low baritone, his golden gaze darkening with desire at the prospect. She gulped audibly before her hand was released, and she was hoisted on a muscular shoulder as he exited the chamber in long strides.

**A/N: I have two more prompts to write, but I don't think they're going to be enough. If only a certain evil r0o bunneh would have mercy on me and give me the delicious prompts she didn't share during GM DDN last night…**


	7. Mr Bigglesworth

**Word Count: 300**

Kagome heard the distinctive sound of doors opening and closing before she was engulfed in a warm cloud of smoke. Her muscles relaxed and she exhaled a deep sigh, enjoying the lulling atmosphere of the large bath chamber; until she felt a strong pressure around her waist and was flung unceremoniously towards the hazy waters. She nearly chocked as she swallowed a bit of the warm liquid in her attempt to stay afloat. She stood up, the water barely reaching her chest, to pin the perpetrator with a withering glare, practically hissing at him when she heard a deep, masculine chuckle.

"Had I not known you were a miko, I would have mistaken you for a nekoyoukai." He remarked in a smoky baritone as he diverged himself of his armor leisurely.

"Hmm…you do have a sense of humor even if it is on my expense," Kagome replied with a sneer, feigning an offended expression while her eyes were glued on his slow undressing.

"Appearances can be deceiving, little ningen. You should know this better than I," Sesshoumaru returned huskily, the corners of his lips curving in a sensual smirk.

"Let me guess…In the company of others you must act like an ice-lord with a stick up your ass, while in your private lodgings you are free to act as the perverted beast you truly are. Am I close?" the miko taunted him with a raised brow in question.

Hard metal hit the ground as a clanking sound reverberated through the spacious room. His upper kimono clung to his skin erotically, sculpted muscles clearly outlined beneath the silken fabric.

"You may approach and discover on your own, miko. This one will not bite…_yet_." The daiyoukai provoked her with a lusty growl, his golden gaze burning with the promise of twisted pleasure.


	8. Pinocchio

**Word Count: 300**

She rose from the hazy waters slowly to level him with a murderous stare. The wet, tattered clothing hugged her curvaceous body, revealing more of her lush form than concealing. His golden gaze traveled over the perfectly formed breasts to her flat stomach then down to her shapely hips hungrily.

"I am not your _bitch_ to come at your beck and call." The miko shot back angrily as she propped a hand on her waist and tilted her head back in a clear show of defiance; though, she was getting slightly aroused by the erotic male visage before her. His eyelids closed over his striking eyes as he scented the air lightly.

"I can almost taste your desire, miko. You cannot lie. Why would you deny yourself when you could simply submit? I assure you there are fates worse than being this one's concubine." The daiyoukai returned with a deep baritone, making no move to approach the dripping female.

"I'm sure there are. You forget though, that I never asked to be your concubine! You decided that on your own as payment for caring for my pups. Well, here I am, oh mighty ruler! Take me now! Oh, I forget….you are a _dog _demon. Should I get down on my hands and knees to get you in the mood?" Kagome taunted him with a light snort.

"If you prefer. I can take pleasure in many ways, yet I will allow you to decide how you wish to be taken for the first time." Sesshoumaru replied in a rich timbre, a sinful smirk adorning his lips as he refused to take her bait. Her body heated and she inhaled a sharp breath at his sexual innuendo, as sensual images of him taking her in various positions flashed through her mind shamelessly.


	9. The Dicktator

**Word Count: 300**

"You are giving me a choice? How _generous_ of you…" Kagome returned with a sneer as she refused to succumb to the call of lust he had ignited in her blood.

"You will repeat these words after we are finished, little onna. This one has never had a complaint, only pleading for _more_." Sesshoumaru retorted easily, intoning the last word as a predatory gleam shimmered in his golden hues.

"What are you going to do? Order me to cum at your command for as many times as you feel like it? Women are not playthings designed specifically for your pleasure, to be used at your whim, you misogynistic prick!" The miko exploded in blind hot rage as the fumes all around her merged with her pure energy to hide her from his sight.

"I wished to ease you into this, but you are determined to refuse such kindness. A different approach would fit better with your fiery nature. I _will _break you and shatter you to the point you will beg for release, miko. You will scream to be conquered and filled by me!" The Western Lord growled huskily as his thin control snapped when her lush curves were obstructed from his view.

He lowered his heavy lashes, relying on his heightened sense of smell and hearing as he focused on the heady scent of her arousal and the light disruptions on the water's surface. His lips curved in a victorious smirk before he sprung into action, lunging forward into the hazy smoke. A loud yelp and the feel of soft flesh under his heavy frame alerted him to the capture of the infuriating female. He pressed her fighting body beneath him in the shallow waters, uncaring of the soaking of his garments or her futile struggling.

"You will submit."


	10. Pelvic Punisher

**Word Count: 300**

The daiyoukai fisted her wet locks firmly as the miko buckled beneath him, then steadied herself on her hands and knees firmly. The shadowed water licked at her skin erotically as a rough tongue carved a hot trail against her slick neck.

"Y-you really are a _dog_," she panted heavily when she felt dangerous fangs graze at her sensitive skin. A muscled arm planted itself over her shoulder as he leaned forward and her head was tilted to the side forcibly. She sucked in a sharp breath when she found herself drowning in molten gold. Her thighs trembled as a wetness that could not be blamed to the warm waters gathered at her heated core.

"Is this position not to your liking, miko?" Sesshoumaru asked in a bestial growl against her plump lips as he ground himself against her.

Her tongue darted out instinctively to caress his cool lips and his hips moved sinfully against her once more. She felt him hard and heavy underneath the damp hakama as he resumed his rhythmical pounding, allowing her to nip at his lips playfully before his tongue met hers in a provocative dance. A pleasurable rumble coursed through his chest and she shivered in desire at the animalistic sound.

"For all your previous boasting, you sure are ignorant of how this is done. Let me give you a hint. You're supposed to be naked while thrusting inside a female," the miko taunted him impudently in an attempt to pay him back for the cursed sensations he was forcing upon her.

"If you wished to feel my skin sliding against yours as I take you, all you had to do was ask," the daiyoukai rumbled in a deep voice tinged with lust as he captured her lower lip and sucked at her flesh.


	11. Optimus Prime

**Word Count: 300**

The unrelenting pressure on her hair disappeared and the heavy body blanketing her own straightened up behind her. She felt a pang of disappointment as she was becoming accustomed to the delicious weight. Abruptly, strong hands clutched at her thighs and she was turned in a swift motion to land on her back with a splashing sound. She was still trapped beneath him; only now his thighs straddled her own as he watched her surprised expression with mirth, a lazy smirk curving his lips.

Her gaze narrowed and she prepared to open her mouth for another taunt when he finally moved. However, he did not lay hands on her body, but his own. He untied the elaborate obi with precise movements then proceeded to part the lapels of his upper kimono in a languid pace, slowly revealing pale skin. She stared enthralled at the elegant curve of his neck. Unable to resist, she dragged her eyes lower. Fine collar bones, sculpted chest, rippling stomach muscles, succulent hip bones; they were laid bare for her viewing pleasure. Twin magenta stripes accentuated the beauty of those shapely bones on his broad clavicle and lean waist, captivating her completely. Droplets of water clung teasingly to his perfect skin, beckoning her for a taste.

She propped herself on her elbows in a desperate attempt to be closer to his compelling skin. He took it as the clear invitation it was and leaned forward, planting his palms on either side of her head to claim her lips with savage ferocity. She allowed him to push her back down, eager to feel the heat of his naked flesh. Slender, clawed fingers ripped apart the rags that covered her body, and she moaned into his mouth when she finally felt his warm skin sliding against her own.


	12. Anaconda

**Word Count: 300**

She wrapped her tongue around his teasingly. It held a rougher texture, which excited her to no end. His fangs elongated, barely nicking at her soft lips as he deepened the kiss. It sent shivers down her spine and her hands rose of their own accord to caress his moist skin as her back arched to meld them together. Her breasts flattened against him and she rocked herself lightly, delighting at the feel of his sinuous muscles on her hardened nipples. She grazed his toned back with blunt fingernails, and he growled his pleasure into her mouth.

She rubbed her thighs together, needing more. Her hands sneaked on his front to plant firmly against his muscled torso. He dragged his teeth over her tongue one last time before he rose to peruse her with a puzzled gaze as if asking her why she was rejecting him when she was clearly enjoying herself. She bent her knee, pulling it close to her body and felt his pulsing cock gliding against her leg as she did. He tilted his head back, lowering his eyelids over red rimmed golden orbs, and gritting his teeth together. The feral expression of pure ecstasy on his face awed her before she planted her foot on his lean stomach.

He focused his darkened gaze on the shapely leg pressing against him before she pushed back with force. A warning rumble resonated in the silent chamber before she crawled over his body and silenced the awakened beast with a scorching kiss, rubbing her heated core against his stomach.

"Is this position not to your liking?" Kagome murmured against his lips tauntingly before she felt clawed hands clutching at her waist to push her lower. Hard flesh underneath damp cloth slid against her tender folds with the obvious answer.


	13. Pocket Rocket

**Word Count: 300**

Kagome raised herself above him to stare down at the half naked male trapped between her slick thighs with a satisfied smirk. Her bended knees were submerged in the warm waters and she could feel him firm and ready beneath her.

"How does it feel to be at the mercy of a weak ningen onna, Sesshoumaru-_sama_?" the miko asked in a low voice, adding the honorific after his name in a taunting manner. Her nude body was bathed in a faint shine as her spiritual energy spilled from within, causing a pleasurable burn to his skin.

"Lesser males might be intimidated in such a situation. What is your name, onna?" the daiyoukai returned with a throaty chuckle as he indulged her game. His golden hues drank in the beauty of her glistening skin, hidden behind a curtain of damp, raven locks, cascading down her body sensually.

"I thought you'd never ask. What use would you have for a poor miko's name?" she replied teasingly with a lyrical laughter.

"It is common courtesy to name yourself before you challenge another. Tell me your name, _woman_," the daiyoukai answered with mirth dancing in the depths of his golden gaze.

"I am not a warrior; just a human woman on top of a male demon," Kagome countered with a sultry voice as her fingers ghosted over the muscles of his lower stomach. She felt them flex under her soft touch and he ground his hips against her on instinct. She drowned a quiet moan at the feel of him outstretched over the silk fabric, sliding against her heated flesh slowly.

"You have proved to be a challenge to this one nonetheless. Consider my wish to know of your name as acknowledgement," Sesshoumaru confessed huskily, his deep voice holding a rougher undertone than before.


	14. Goathorn

**Word Count: 300**

"Kagome," the miko provided her name in a breathy whisper, feeling overwhelmed by his heated stare. His slit pupils had expanded, merging with the pure gold of his irises in undeniable desire as tendrils of scarlet bled faintly in the sclera. Dangerous. These captivating eyes held the power to enslave her more than words or actions ever could. He was perusing her with rapt attention, his devouring gaze lingering on wet skin and skillfully hidden curves.

"_Kagome_," he repeated the name after her in a low, carnal sound. It was uttered deliberately slow, the sensuous voice permeating her senses and coating her in thick lust. Almost tangible. Had anyone ever called her name with such reverence before?

"You have captured your opponent. What will you do now, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked in husky rumble, provoking her with a challenging gaze.

She should get up and leave. She should run away and not look back. Never glimpse in the liquid prison of his golden pools or listen to the entrapping sound of his smoky voice again. She knew he would never allow her to escape him; however, the real question was if she wanted to escape anymore. She should have never told him her name, arm him with another weapon to use against her. His hardness stroked her hotly between her legs, compelling her to rub herself against him. She should curse him to hell. Instead, she wanted him to bring her hell; burn her in passion until she could no longer speak her protests, give her an excuse to submit unwillingly. Anything other than admit her desire.

"Conquer you." The words escaped her treacherous throat without her permission as she gave in to sinful temptation, her hands reaching lower to the ties of his hakama with a will of their own.


	15. Womb Raiser

**Word Count: 300**

Kagome slid her hand inside his ruined hakama, satin skin welcoming her touch as she wrapped it around his pulsating flesh. She felt him push forward against her hold as his golden orbs focused on her face with rapture. He made no move to disentangle himself from her clutch and allowed her to play with him at her leisure.

"Are you really going to let me do all the work? I thought you wanted me to submit; not the other way around…" the miko teased him in an attempt to rouse the beast she had glimpsed within him earlier. She had clearly lost the battle with her reason. Why not try to make the best of the situation and have some wild fun with him?

"Submission has many forms. Unless you enjoy pain with pleasure, I find it satisfying watching you above me…for now," the daiyoukai replied in a hoarse growl, his clawed hands grazing her supple thighs, barely breaking the skin as they latched onto her waist. She watched the muscles of his toned arms clench as he lifted her up and dragged her towards his face, making her relinquish the hard cock she had been caressing. Her legs were spread wide on each side of his neck, exposing her to him. Her nerves screamed in pleasure when she felt his wet tongue licking at the inside of her thigh roughly.

Her back arched and her hands planted themselves on her ankles for support. The first lavish lick against her tender folds shattered any thoughts of denial hiding in the confines of her mind. Her quivering thighs spread further apart as he continued his exploration. Slender fingertips carved a burning trail over the back of her thighs to squeeze her buttocks as his tongue plunged inside her heated core.


	16. Vlad The Impaler

**Word Count: 300**

She cried out in wild abandon as the long appendage lapped at her flowing juices. She could feel dangerous fangs sliding against her tender folds delicately, careful not to nick her during his passionate assault. A jolt of exhilaration coursed through her body as her blood pumped hotly in her veins. It reminded her that this was no man underneath her, but a savage beast, tamed by the call of her flesh. She bit her lower lip, drawing warm blood, when she felt an orgasm building up; the pleasurable tension almost unbearable.

Before she had the chance to achieve nirvana, he ceased his tortuous teasing to drag his tongue up her body as he rose slowly, sliding her down his sculpted torso at the same time. Firm lips captured her own in frenzied passion as her neck strained to reach up from the new height difference and she tasted her essence on his tongue. The tip of his hard shaft nudged her entrance, causing her to gasp in his mouth at the promise of pure ecstasy. Calloused hands roamed over her sides sinfully to cup her aching breasts as he slid within her agonizingly slow. His languid rhythm drove her mad with desire, making her impatient as she felt her inner walls stretching to accommodate his girth.

"Ride me," he commanded in a lustful rumble when she sheathed him fully, leaving her no other choice but to surrender to his will. She began to move leisurely, copying his example as he seemed to like it slow. He lapped at the blood marring her skin, capturing her lower lip between his fangs and pinching her pert nipples. Her arms curved around his back, her nails leaving shallow welts on his pale skin as he urged her on with a low growl.


	17. Pleasure Pump

**Word Count: 300**

A torrent of inconceivable pleasure overwhelmed her again, the denied release hitting her head on. While she was immersed in her all-consuming orgasm, riding out the ultimate high, he surged forward in a powerful thrust, flattening her beneath him on her back. Her breath escaped her lungs in a hoarse moan as he began to move within her tight heat in a wild rhythm. He captured her wrists in an inescapable hold, stretching her arms over her head, and steadying himself above her with his other arm. She hooked her ankles around his waist, allowing him to pound her to the watery floor with brutal force. Muscled flesh slid against hers erotically, his chest emanating an arousing vibration as an animalistic growl build within him.

His hot breath burned the delicate skin of her neck as he buried his face in her matted locks, a feral sound resounding in the silent chamber, drowning all sounds of their wild coupling. She swore she felt him expand within her, caressing her wet walls and filling her to the brim, before he rotated his hips in a way that had her bite his shoulder viciously to swallow her raw scream. Something rough stroked her earlobe before canines clamped down on the sensitive skin.

"Cum for me," he ordered in a carnal whisper and her body begged to obey the command of its own volition.

"You cum with me," she returned in a throaty scream, refusing to be overtaken by the euphoric sensations he created in her until he had succumbed as well.

Her walls constricted around his hard length, muscles clenching instinctively as she came, thrashing violently, and took him with her. He unbound her wrists as he slid to the side to land on his back, dragging her spent body with him.


	18. Pup Maker

**Word Count: 300**

Kagome laced her bare thigh between his legs as she rested her upper body on his chest, lulled by the contented vibrations coming off of him. His lean arm curled possessively around her waist, flattening her against him while they enjoyed a rare moment of silence. It did not last long as she felt him shake under her lightly and raised her head to pin him with a questioning stare. Her reverie was broken when she caught sight of the smirk on his lips. He was laughing…the damned male was actually laughing.

"What's so amusing?" the miko asked in a deceptively sweet voice.

"You _did _cum at my order," Sesshoumaru remarked with a superior grin in a deep rumble.

"You did as well," she returned with a mock offended huff as she buried her face in his neck to hide her answering laughter.

"Indeed," he conceded as he nuzzled her raven crowned head.

"Sesshoumaru…" the miko began with a worrying expression as she titled her head back to lock her serious sapphire gaze with his golden one.

"What is on your mind, little ningen?" the daiyoukai inquired with intrigue.

"My pups. Will you truly care for them?" Kagome asked with anticipation written all over her delicate features.

"This Sesshoumaru gave his word of honor. They will be placed under my protection," he agreed with an imperceptible nod.

"_Honor_? Sleep with me, miko, and I'll take care of you pack. Somehow, this doesn't sound very honorable to me…" Kagome shot back dryly.

"You mentioned one of these pups belonged to my bloodline. I would have cared for them regardless. It would be a great dishonor not to after I became aware of his existence," Sesshoumaru confessed, surprising her.

"Then why the hell did you demand for my submission?"

"_You_ challenged _me_."


	19. Captain Hook

**Word Count: 300**

"Could you please repeat that, my Lord?" Jaken asked incredulously after Sesshoumaru finished speaking.

"Do not test this one's patience, Jaken. You will venture into villages in my territory and gather all hanyou pups you find. They will be housed under the Western castle and given my protection," Sesshoumaru repeated his command with a tone of finality.

"H-hai, Sesshoumaru-sama. May this lowly servant of yours know the reason if I am not too impudent?" Jaken stammered after he flattened himself to the ground in a deep bow to atone for his rude behavior.

"This Sesshoumaru's reasons are his own. Inform the females in the royal harem that their services are no longer needed as well," the daiyoukai added in an authoritative baritone as the imp continued to apologize profusely.

"Have you decided to accept the Eastern Lord's mating proposal then, great Lord!? I hear Touran-sama is a great beauty!" Jaken exclaimed joyfully, his yellow gaze sparkling with excitement instead of tears in a matter of seconds.

"Indeed. It is time I mated. The West has been without heirs for too long. Furthermore, there is great merit to be gained from this alliance," Sesshoumaru confirmed the imp's guess in a sharp voice.

"This loyal Jaken is so touched! Allow me to shed tears of joy in your stead, Sesshoumaru-sama! Your late Father would be proud to see you honor his wishes!" the green toad blabbered incessantly, unaware of his lord's dark mood at the mention of his impending mating.

"Leave and do as you are commanded at once," the Western lord reiterated, bored of the tiny youkai's theatrics.

"My sire has created troublesome complications," Sesshoumaru sighed dejectedly after Jaken left, imagining his mother's reaction to the news of a hanyou pup sired by her late mate if his intuition came true.


	20. Mama's Boy

**Word Count: 300**

"Come closer, pup," the Lord of the West commanded with a softer nuance in his regal tone towards the frightened dog eared hanyou, clutching tensely at the miko's leg.

"It's okay, honey. See his shiny silver hair and pretty golden eyes? Just like yours, aren't they? He is your kin," Kagome cajoled the scared pup, practically wrapped around her leg, caressing a fluffy ear affectionately. Amusement flickered in her sapphire gaze when she caught the expression of displeasure on the aristocratic youkai after the epithets she used to describe his looks.

"What is your name, pup?" Sesshoumaru asked, measuring up the tiny creature who evidently shared his blood.

"I-Inuyasha," the silver haired hanyou murmured in a barely audible whisper, gaining strength from the miko's reassuring presence as he shyly stepped forward.

"You are no more than half a century's old. Where is your mother?" the daiyoukai questioned with curiosity when he took note of the pup's height and calculated his age accordingly.

"Mama died long ago... Kagome is my mama now!" Inuyasha replied with a small voice, his brows furrowed in worry.

"You're not going to hurt my mama?" the half demon more stated than asked as he stepped in front of Kagome and spread his short arms wide, his small frame shaking in fear before the mighty full blooded youkai.

"I will not hurt the miko. However, she is _not _your mother," Sesshoumaru provoked the pup, intrigued by his sudden display of bravery.

"Kagome is my mama! She saved me! She is my mama, baka!" Inuyasha yelled with a determined expression, all previous fear forgotten.

"Are you done messing with the poor child? Don't tell me you're jealous? Want me to be your _mama_, too?" Kagome taunted the tall inuyoukai with mirth, earning her a good glare from him.


	21. Puppy Heir

**Word Count: 300**

"You will reside in this wing along with the hanyou pups. You will care for them as their mother as you wished. Is this an acceptable arrangement, miko?" Sesshoumaru announced with a serious tone after his introduction to his half brother.

"I don't mind taking care of these children. I have been doing it for a long time anyway. But, what about Inuyasha? Are you going to formally accept him as your heir and successor?" Kagome asked in turn, feeling relieved at the turn of events. Her pups would not have to go hungry ever again if they were under the Western Lord's protection. She cared not for the price she had to pay to make this happen.

"Inuyasha will be formally crowned the second heir to the West. I believe my late sire would have arranged as such had he not died before he had a chance to know he had sired another son; hanyou or not," the daiyoukai revealed with sincerity as he watched the miko's eyes widen in surprise after his confession.

"Second heir? He's not _your _son?" the miko exclaimed with a look of disbelief, but was stunned into silence when the silver haired male erupted in deep laughter.

"You are the first ningen this one has ever taken. Inuyasha is certainly a son of the West, but his father is not I," Sesshoumaru explained with mirth, taking delight in the way she huffed when he mentioned their coupling.

"Well, I can't complain if you're finally going to take responsibility for him. However, I'm still his _mother_ even if I didn't give birth to him. Don't think I'll allow you to turn him into an ice lord like yourself!" she shot back with a determined expression, her reiki flaring slightly to make her point taken seriously.


	22. Western Spawn

**Word Count: 300**

Kagome could feel there was something terribly wrong. The Western castle had been in a state of unrest since the early morning hours. Youkai had been swarming the corridors while they busied themselves with various tasks. She had been ordered by that green slime ball to stay in her quarters for the duration of the day. Curiosity had been tormenting her with plausible scenarios for this situation until she could take it no more. She had just decided to seek out the ice lord when the door to her quarters burst open and a regal inuyoukai marched in with a haughty expression.

"M-mama…" Inuyasha murmured scared, hiding behind her legs while the pups scurried around the chamber with panicked expressions.

"It's okay, honey. I'm guessing her ladyship here is your brother's mom. You can call her auntie!" the miko patted his silver crowned head playfully.

"Oba-chan?" Inuyasha broke out in a happy squeal, excited by the prospect of meeting a new family member.

"Hn. Do not allow this _thing_ near me, ningen miko. Your presence is irritating enough on its own. I will not stand to be ridiculed in such a way. That…spawn…does _not _belong here!" the elegant youkai spat with vehemence, her golden eyes filled with disgust.

"Well, too bad that your son has given him permission to reside in the palace and recognized him as an heir to the West. I'm guessing his decisions outweigh yours now, don't they?" Kagome returned with a mock sneer as she gently urged Inuyasha and the pups towards the gardens.

"How dare you speak with such familiarity of my son, filthy woman!?" the dog demon screeched with outrage.

"Oh, trust me, he and I have been _very _familiar already. Want me to share the naughty details?" the raven haired woman chuckled amused.

**Oba-chan: Aunt**


	23. Concubine VS Adulteress

**Word Count: 300**

"My son would _never_ lie with the likes of a vulgar ningen! I will sever the tongue that speaks such lies!" Inu no Kimi screeched, lunging towards the small woman.

"Why not? Your late mate surely did," Kagome snorted unperturbed, raising a reiki shield at the last minute. She knew it would never last against the oppressive youki of the female inuyoukai, but she would not stand for her pups to be ridiculed in such a way. The angry woman could yap her mouth all she wanted about her, but Inuyasha was an innocent child. She had no right calling him names and denying his existence.

"Silence!" the female youkai seethed with rage before a strong arm circled her waist, drawing her away from her prey.

"Calm down, Mother. You are making a spectacle of yourself," Sesshoumaru ordered, battling her youki down with his own.

"You have some explanations to give, my son!" Inu no Kimi huffed, finally regaining her composure after the unpleasant youki shower she received.

"Your ire is misplaced, Mother. The responsible one for this transgression would be Father; and he is dead. However, you have not been a part of this court for many centuries now – not since Father banished you to your sky castle. Why have you returned? You hold no power to this Sesshoumaru's court," the daiyoukai relayed the events with a stern tone.

"I am still your _mother_, pup. I will not have my son associate himself with ningen whores," the elegant inuyoukai returned with wide eyes.

"You have no right to spout such nonsense. Was it not your dalliance with members of the lower court the reason Father sent you away all those years ago?" Sesshoumaru explained with a raised brow in question.

"They were youkai males!"

"You disgraced your mate nonetheless."


	24. Mother Smuggler

**Word Count: 300**

"That was unpleasant. Do you have other rude relatives I should be expecting a visit from? Give me a heads up, so I can prepare a speech in advance," Kagome remarked in a droll tone when the appalled female inuyoukai left the chambers.

"Mother should not have been allowed entrance. The guards are quite lax due to her involvement with the previous Lord," Sesshoumaru replied with a tired voice, and the miko could discern he was not pleased by this incident.

"Was she always like this? I mean I can't imagine a mother not loving her son. She wasn't this cruel to you when you were little, was she?" the miko asked tentatively when the thought of his childhood crossed her mind. She really couldn't imagine the haughty female as a maternal figure, but maybe she had possessed a softer side in the past.

"Mother always acts with her best interests in mind. She gave the former Inu no Taishou a son because she thought she could secure her position that way. She was indifferent during my youth; however, she has never been cruel to this one – merely absent," the daiyoukai confessed, his elfin features turning rigid at the reminder.

"Then why was she so angry over you taking a human concubine if she's not involved in politics anymore?" the raven haired woman asked, realizing he did not wish to talk more on the matter from his stony expression.

"There are talks of a mating between the West and the East. Mother has been on good terms with the Eastern Lord – _very good terms_. She might have thought this was her chance to re-enter the court by using Touran-hime as her intermediate. She feared I might follow after my sire's steps and cancel the mating," the tall demon contemplated aloud.


	25. Cum Again?

**Word Count: 300**

"Heh? You're getting mated? I guess my role as a concubine is done then? That suits me just fine. I'm not cut out to be a sex slave anyway," Kagome chuckled with feigned amusement, trying to smother the bitterness she felt welling inside her heart at his admission.

"There are many lords who choose to retain their harem or at least one concubine even after their mating," Sesshoumaru returned with a raised brow casually, not fooled by her jesting mannerism, wishing to test her legendary fury.

"I've heard as such, but I'm guessing you're not that kind. If you were, you wouldn't have disbanded your harem in lieu of your impending mating. I was wondering about that at first, but now it all became clear. You're getting mated soon, so you wished to fulfill all of your perverse fantasies before you dedicated yourself to only one woman. Fucking a human miko topped your list, didn't it?" she returned with a mocking grin, refusing to give him the satisfaction of seeing how affected she was by this.

"If that were true, I would not waste my time dealing with trivialities like establishing a hanyou wing and providing you comfort. I would have chained you in my chambers and ravished you for all you are worth until you could stand no more," he argued with a sensual baritone in her ear as he pinned her to the wall in a fast motion her eyes could not follow.

"You still have time for that," she whispered breathlessly, unsure if she wished to provoke him further or make him stop.

"Indeed," he agreed with a husky growl, deciding for her when he lifted her effortlessly and hoisted her on his shoulder.

"Not again!" the miko cursed between her teeth, flailing her limbs around futilely.


	26. Cockscrew

**Word Count: 300**

Kagome had developed a slight headache from the blurred images passing through her vision courtesy of the daiyoukai's impossible speed. Soft fur caressed her cheeks teasingly when he finally released her upon a large bed she guessed to be his own.

"I don't see any chains. Didn't you say you were going to tie me up and ravish me like an animal?" she muttered with contempt when she regained her bearings.

"Your tongue could rival my sword's sharpness, woman," Sesshoumaru chuckled amused, the pleasurable sound washing over her senses in a most arousing manner.

"Depends on which sword you are referring to," the miko returned with a mocking huff.

"I do not see a reason to chain you, but perhaps a mouth binder would not be such a bad idea," the silver haired male proposed, his taunting tone having the desired result.

"You enjoy the feel of my tongue far too much to actually do it," Kagome countered with a devious smirk, deciding two could play this game. Like it or not, she _had _agreed to be his concubine. Perhaps it was time to show him what exactly that entailed. He was going to be mated soon anyway, so she didn't have to be one for long. Having a little fun with him wouldn't kill her – quite the opposite.

"Are you offering to show me the advantages of keeping your mouth unbound?" Sesshoumaru twisted her words a little, enjoying the wicked gleam in her fiery gaze after his question.

"You know, no matter how pretty you wanna phrase it, the action remains the same. Just admit you wish to feel my lips around your cock and I might actually consider it," the blue eyed vixen laughed, watching with satisfaction as his golden eyes darkened with desire at her blunt suggestion.


	27. Whore House

**Word Count: 300**

"I have been wondering how a miko came to be so well versed in sexual matters. Care to enlighten me?" Sesshoumaru asked with a contemplating expression, willing his rising flesh down before he got the answers he wanted.

"Is it that hard to surmise? Your servant brought me to you in tattered rags to be judged for stealing rice to feed my pups. I grew up in the streets in the red light district. You'd be surprised at how much more merciful whores are than high class aristocracy. My mother was a miko. Her village got attacked by bandits and she was captured, raped, and sold to a brothel. She died of disease when I was young. I never met my father, but I'm sure he wasn't a decent person anyway," Kagome revealed her past, her voice softening at the mention of her mother.

"You have served in a brothel?" the daiyoukai asked surprised, his golden orbs softening at the atrocities she described. He was not averse to the savageries of life, but he did not wish to ponder on her sufferings. The females in his harem were treated with the utmost care and bathed in luxuries. He could only imagine what transpired in the low class whore houses she was referring to.

"No, I was too young when my mother died to be accepted as a working girl and the madam didn't cater to clients with more 'unique' tastes. I worked as a cleaning girl until I hit puberty. By then the women there were too fond of me to let me become one of them, so they gave me some money and snuck me out one night. After that I did anything I could to survive," Kagome replied, smiling fondly when she remembered the kindness she had received.


	28. Fuck Pity

**Word Count: 300**

"Don't give me _that_ look! I refuse to be pitied for the life I have lived. My mother wasn't ashamed of her fate and she taught me to hold my head high whatever happened. She was a kind and merciful person and had a soft heart for abandoned children. She used to offer what little food she had to hungry children – youkai, hanyou, or ningen. I merely followed her example as _you_ should have done as the Lord of these lands in the first place!" the miko threw the accusation in his face, pure energy humming along her skin as anger boiled in her blood with ferocity.

"I do not pity you. I respect you, woman!" Sesshoumaru corrected her false assumption with a faint growl as he pinned her against the silken furs, his lithe body settling between her soft thighs, reveling in the tingling burn of her reiki against his heated skin.

"You have a funny way of showing it. This feels more like lust than respect," the miko gasped breathlessly, her tongue darting out to taste the sultriness of his lower lip.

"What are you playing at?" the daiyoukai asked with slight confusion in his deep voice, taking pause when the intoxicating scent of her arousal hit him hard, awakening the flaccid length pressing against her inner thigh.

"Nothing much. I'm just picking up from where we left off. I don't need a pity party, I want your cock in my mouth, and you're going to let me have it, won't you?" she purred with delight when she felt the hardening erection that followed her words grinding against her leg.

"Yes, you will," Kagome repeated in a husky breath, rubbing her leg against the straining member before his lips smashed over her own in a hot, demanding kiss.


	29. Down, Boy!

**Word Count: 300**

There was no need to voice his answer after her provocative demand. Sesshoumaru let his body do the talking for him in a more intimate way than words ever could. A low growl escaped his throat as his tongue slithered against her own, swallowing all of her delicious sounds. He hadn't realized how much he had missed the way her luscious curves felt under him until now. His claws bit into the soft flesh of her thighs as he parted her legs to meld their bodies as close as clothes allowed. She made a hissing sound when she felt him hard against her wet core, rocking himself against her.

He loved that sound; he longed to hear it again, so he repeated the sinful motion, mimicking what he wanted to do without the barrier of their garments. She arched her back off of the cushioning furs, sliding her aching breasts against his muscled chest as she moved with him, her knees almost bruising against his hips. He was loath to part from her even for a second, but he was going to embarrass himself like an untried lad if she continued to rub herself against him like this.

"Slow down, miko," the daiyoukai uttered in a lusty rumble against her parted lips, tightening his grip on her thighs, and stilling her writhing body beneath him.

"Too much excitement for you?" Kagome laughed in a knowing way, her voice low and tinged with want even as her sapphire gaze shimmered with amusement.

"We can't have that..." She ran her tongue over her upper lip invitingly as she sneaked a hand between their bodies to stroke his hard length slowly. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, fangs grazing at her skin, and cursed his lack of self control.


	30. Showtime!

**Word Count: 300**

"You look like you're in quite a bit of pain there, my _lord_ – so _hard_ and _hot_ and _ready_. You really do enjoy the feel of my touch, don't you? I bet you'll like my tongue even _more_…" Kagome breathed huskily, her tongue tracing the shell of an elfish ear as her fingers wrapped around his length more firmly, stroking the willing flesh. A decadent growl came from the male demon, a guttural reply to her naughty suggestion.

Sesshoumaru flipped them over in a blurred motion, ending up on his back against the silken furs. His claws sank into the curves of her thighs, his hips grinding against her wetness slowly. Kagome's obi came undone, the lapels of her yukata parting to reveal glimpses of soft breasts and a patch of dark curls above the juncture of her legs. Golden orbs drank in the beauty of her bare skin, his gaze burning her in molten passion wherever his eyes caressed her.

"I had almost forgotten how much you like to watch me above you," the miko remarked with a sultry laugh as she discarded her yukata. Obsidian ringlets cascaded down her nude body, taut peaks of rouged nipples drawing his hungry gaze. She buried her hands behind her neck, lifting her messy black locks to bare herself to him completely.

"Better?" Kagome provoked him with a siren's smirk as she moved her hips in an ancient rhythm, letting him watch her while she rubbed herself against the straining erection beneath the silky hakama. Slender fingers trailed along her sides, reaching high to cup her heavy breasts and knead them firmly. She moaned her approval as she thrust herself against his touch, needing more. His thumbs brushed over the hardened nubs, an electrifying current coursing through her nerves at the action.


	31. Bad Doggie, No Bone!

**Word Count: 300**

Kagome leaned forward to claim his lips in a savage kiss. She battled for dominance with sleek tongue and blunt teeth, enjoying the primal feel of his fangs on her lips. She captured his wrists, stretching them above their heads and tied them with her obi while he was still lost in her sensational assault. A low growling sound vibrated within his chest at her daring action, warning her not to take such liberties, but she just laughed into his mouth, drawing back a little to peruse him through glazed sapphire orbs.

"You can break free anytime you want, but _if_ you do, I'll stop what I'm about to do as well. It's your choice," the miko proposed a mere breath's away from his lips with a taunting smirk. Sesshoumaru let out an aggravated rumble, but made no further move to free himself.

"Yes, that's how it should be," Kagome murmured in a low, sensual chuckle, tracing a dark ruby stripe on his cheek.

"Have I told you how _good _you taste? Last time you nearly ate me alive, so I didn't get the chance to repay the favor, but it won't go that way this time," she licked the shell of a pointed ear, lightly biting at his lobe, and parted the lapels of his kimono, exposing pale flesh to her touch. Sesshoumaru rocked himself against her instinctively, suppressing a frustrated snarl.

"So damn impatient. I'll make it worth your time – trust me," Kagome chastised him playfully as she dragged her tongue along the column of his neck, her nails grazing his ribs deeply. She rubbed her slick heat against the flexing muscles of his stomach, a silent reward for obeying her demands, and circled a pale nipple to torment the stiff peak, releasing it with a small plop.


	32. Booby Trap

**Word Count: 300**

Deft fingers fumbled with the lacings of his hakama, golden orbs watching with rapt attention as Kagome diverged him of his last garments. The miko straightened up to peruse his naked flesh with an appreciative gleam in the depths of her cobalt pools. Her gaze traveled over flexing muscles, skin glistening after the lavish attentions of her tongue to settle on the firm erection beneath her parted thighs.

"Someone is happy to see me, yes?" Kagome chuckled, amused as she eyed the hard cock begging for her touch. Veins bulged notably across the pulsing length, giving the pale skin a healthy flush, the head of his cock slick with proof of his want. Kagome lowered her head, tongue darting out to taste his musky essence, circling the tip playfully while her lustful gaze locked on his red rimmed irises.

Sesshoumaru's lips peeled back, fangs bared as his head fell back, the cords of his neck straining. Kagome wrapped her mouth around his hardness fully, taking her sweet time as she dragged her tongue along the hot, silken skin. Dark locks slid across his naked thighs as her head bobbed up and down with her movements. Sesshoumaru jerked upright when she applied more pressure to her sinful suction, almost freeing himself from his bonds in the process.

"Careful there, you don't want to get loose yet…" Kagome murmured with a husky nuance, releasing him to blow a soft breath against the wet skin. She licked her lips, satisfied when he settled back down, his features twisted from holding back on his desire, and rewarded him by nestling his cock between her breasts, the soft mounds taking him captive. She assumed an agonizing rhythm while her tongue lapped at the white liquid on the tip of his shaft in slow, tortuous licks.


	33. Rumdoreskin

**Word Count: 300**

An animalistic, carnal sound reverberated within the lush chamber, signaling the end of her pleasurable torture. Kagome realized he had reached his limit at being toyed with and released the head of his cock, giving him one long last lick from base to tip. The snapping sound of ripped fabric confirmed her suspicion before she found herself being dragged across his muscled thigh, coating him with her juices along the way. She moaned deeply when her sensitive folds slithered against the hard flesh she had just been tasting.

Sharps nails raked the reddened skin of her waist roughly as Sesshoumaru repeated the motion. He glided his pulsing hardness between her tender lips, stimulating a certain bundle of nerves with each slow stroke. Kagome planted her palms on his chest, grazing her blunt fingernails against his nipples, and undulating her hips in clear invitation. Her wild actions demanded he finish this tempting dance, but he seemed intent on paying her back in kind.

"If you don't give me what I want, I might decide to finish on my own," Kagome taunted him with a devious smirk as her hand trailed over his clenching muscles to reach the joining of their bodies. Sesshoumaru's gaze followed her action, molten fire burning in the golden depths when he saw her pleasuring herself while he still slid himself against her wet heat.

"_Woman _–" the daiyoukai bit out in a vicious, guttural rumble, his barely leashed control breaking under her blatant provocation. He toppled her over in a fast motion she could not follow, burying himself to the hilt in her warm, welcoming depths. A hissed scream escaped Kagome's throat at the fullness stretching her walls pleasurably after his bold intrusion.

"_Move_!" she commanded in a lusty moan when he refused to give her more.


	34. Grond

**Word Count: 300**

Sesshoumaru remained perfectly still, relishing the tight clutch of her silken walls. Soft muscles engulfed his hard flesh, pulsing hotly around him. He tilted his neck back as he began to withdraw in an unbearably slow rhythm, lids descending over pure gold and slithering skin swallowing hushed moans. His strong grip on her smooth thighs tightened as long lashes rose to drown her in liquid fire. Lips peeled back, revealing sharp canines; muscles bulged, lifting her hips effortlessly. Time stopped for an endless moment as she became mesmerized by the raw beauty of his lithe form. Then he rammed within her in one fluid movement.

Her back arched off the bed, bare breasts thrust forward as her waist bent in a curved angle. Kagome writhed beneath him, fingers burying deep into the matted furs. Lost in consuming sensations, she felt herself being lifted, her knees bending to spread over his muscular thighs. She let go of the furs to clutch at his shoulders.

"Move," Sesshoumaru commanded in a guttural rumble, throwing her earlier words back in her face.

Kagome would have made a snappy remark had she not been overwhelmed by unimaginable pleasure. She showed her mute defiance by raking her blunt nails over his collar bones before she moved her hips in the way he liked. Aching nipples rubbed against his slick chest with every slow dip of her pelvis, sending jolts of electricity throughout her body. A low growl was her only warning before he decided to join in this rapturous dance by thrusting forward. Her knees kept bumping into the bed while he pounded inside of her with wild abandon, claws grazing her supple thighs, heightening her pleasure. His sweltering tongue lapped at her neck, and she shivered wantonly, craving the pain-pleasure of his fangs once more.


End file.
